California King
by Raych
Summary: Brooke finds an interesting way of explaining to Lucas why she broke up with him. Oneshot


**I know I got sidetracked from Broken with my one shot Give Me Everything which is now a full story and yes I should be updating those but in my search for a song for Give Me Everything I heard this and just got inspired for another one shot.**

**I own nothing, the song is Rihanna – California King Bed. **

**Set just after the Brucas break up  
><strong>

There must have been something, something he could have said to have stopped her walking out of his door just then. And yet for the boy who wanted to be an author, who prided himself on having the words for every occasion even if that meant borrowing some for literary legends he had found himself speechless. The truth was how could he find the words to make her stay when he really couldn't understand why she was leaving. As the door closed behind her he felt his heart break.

As she closed the door she felt her heart shatter within her and she questioned again whether this was right. She loved him so much he was her entire world and yet...it just didn't seem enough. The tears fell in steady waves down her face and she felt so alone in the world, cut adrift from the boy she loved and the girl she loved and she wondered where exactly she could go. She knew she could head back to Rachel's but the truth was however much the frost had thawed between them she wasn't quite ready to admit what was happened to the redhead. Though she knew there was enough going on right now she knew there was really only one door she could knock on.

He hated himself as he trudged the streets because he knew that tonight of all nights this was not what they needed and yet he found himself with no place else to go. She might have said that it was not about Peyton and yet he couldn't help but think it had to be otherwise why would she now be living with Rachel and unwilling to talk to the girl she had called a sister. That was the reason he could not confide in his blonde haired tortured friend. He turned the knob and pushed the door like he had hundreds of times before but as he took in the scene he felt one more lost for words as he saw Haley with her arms around the brunette who was currently sobbing brokenly on the sofa. Both looked up at the sound of the door.

"Lucas." He wasn't entirely sure whether it was Haley or Brooke who had said his name as he studied the red rimmed eyes of his Pretty Girl.

"There has to be more to say." It wasn't what he'd planned on saying if he'd even managed to formulate a plan at this point but maybe just speaking from his heart without thinking about it would be the way to find the words to bring her back to him.

"Like what?"

"Why are you so upset when you walked away from me?" The pained look he received then convinced him more so that there was so much she still wasn't telling him.

"Don't do this, please."

"Lucas maybe you guys could speak tomorrow instead." He glanced over at his best friend and then back to the pleading look on Brooke's face and nodded. Tomorrow she'd see she was wrong. He hoped.

* * *

><p>Only tomorrow she hadn't seen she was wrong, three weeks and she still wouldn't talk to him, nor had she realised that she was wrong. He had left her dozens of messages desperately trying to get her to tell him why things had gone so wrong between them and he received nothing in return sinking deeper into his melancholy. He'd spent his time with Peyton trying to find out from her what had caused the rift between the friends thinking maybe if he knew that it would explain everything else for him but it hadn't. Because Peyton didn't understand her own rift with Brooke let alone his. Tonight Nathan and Haley had convinced him to go to Tric with them. There was a karaoke night on and Haley wanted to give it a go. She hadn't sung in a public for a while and if karaoke was the only way she could have music and Nathan right now then that's what she'd do. Slumped on the stool at Tric sat at the table with Nathan and Haley he knew something was off. They knew something he didn't and he wondered what that was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Peyton and beckoned her to come and sit with them. He didn't miss the look shared between Nathan and Haley as Peyton approached. The lights dimmed a little as the karaoke started. The first strains of a song began and he heard the tentative voice begin.<p>

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So, how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us  
><em>

The voice was quiet beginning to build in confidence and he zoned in on the brunette in the spotlight.

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
><em>

She looked up then and his eyes locked on hers. The noise of the room dropped away and he felt like it was the two of them alone. He turned from the table and leant forward as if attempting to reach her. He could see her trembling and wasn't sure whether it was down to performing or something else.

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm in arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<br>_

He sucked in a breath as if this was what he waited weeks for. He knew this performance was for him and him alone, that through this song she was telling him everything he had missed and why it had failed. How he had failed her.

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king_

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got wetter<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming

He saw her take a breath and he felt the passion and conviction in every single word she sang knowing that this was for them as he inched closer to the stage moving between the tables and the crowds until he was standing at the foot of the stage looking up at her never once having broken eye contact.

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
>My California King<em>

In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king

As the song faded away and the people cheered she placed down the microphone and stepped forward accepting his hand to help her down from the stage.

"She's in love with you." The broken voice that whispered those words tore at his heart and he wondered why he had ever let this happen because he suddenly saw everything clearly for the first time in his life. All the times he rescued the blonde and never the brunette, the times the brunette silently begged him to put her first and yet he had always missed those looks and let her come last and he knew he had broken her. But he wanted to be the one that fixed her.

"Distance is the only thing between us, nothing else is. I swear. You don't need to wish for my heart, it's already yours. Always yours. I love you Brooke Davis." Sad, wet eyes met his and yet she smiled softly.

"I just need you to show me."

"I will, everyday from now on. And if you need me to not be her friend then I will do that because you are more important to me than her."

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott, and I always will."

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis, and I always will." With soft smiles and soft caresses the pair kissed and Brooke sighed – maybe Haley's crappy karaoke idea hadn't been so terrible after all.


End file.
